


what if you didn't kill the mockingbird? (no, we're going too fast)

by regionalsky



Series: "the golden age" because we all want to look at our yearbooks in 20 years and smile [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abstract, Confusing, Depressing, Embarassment, Fake Friends, Gossip, High School, I will finish this, It'll make sense, Lessons learned, M/M, Metaphor, No Smut, Rant, References to Smut, School, Shame, Shit talking, To Kill A Mockingbird - Freeform, angry, it takes 30 seconds to read, lying, slut, stream of thoughts from my head, stupid book, talking behind someone's back, try it, upsetting, whore, you won't get it unless you at least read a summary of the book, you'll like it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/regionalsky
Summary: shit talking is rude but that's what high school is there for, either learning how to gossip or how to survive it.





	what if you didn't kill the mockingbird? (no, we're going too fast)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad freshman year and I dug this up and added to it.  
> thanks for actually reading it.

“To murder some birds,” He muttered, laughing. It was funny, the stupid book was funny. Not the book- he hadn’t read it- just the title. How seriously people were taking it.

I mean, it was a book about racism. Anyone could tell you that. 

Judge people by the color of their skin, it’s racist, it’s wrong. He was okay with that, it was right.

Judge people by their smile, by their smell, by “how far they’d gone” or “how much they’d done”, now, that, that for some reason was okay.

They hated him. They all hated him, because they asked and he told.

He wanted to leave it behind. His old school was supposed to be left behind. They got upset and he told them no, no, they didn’t need to know.

Judge people by how much they’re willing to tell you. 

I mean, you don’t tell them, you’re prude, you’re lame, you’re a liar, you’re gay, you’re a pussy.

But tell them, you’re a whore, you’re disgusting, you’re a liar, you’re a faggot, you’re irresponsible.

He didn’t understand he didn’t understand he didn’t understand he didn’t understand why would no one like him why did they only listen to those things and not the ideas he liked why did they only see a face and not a mind-

_ why did they only see a face and not a mind? _

Why did he only see a title and not a book? He refused to read the stupid book because he read the summaries online. He listened to some of what his teacher said. Everyone knew it was a book about racism, because everyone knew he was either a prude or a whore.

It was just one of those things you didn’t look deeper in to. There wasn’t enough time, enough motivation, not when you had a thumbnail right there of the entire history. He didn’t blame them. He wasn’t really worth the time, was he, because he tried it once, maybe more than once- but was that wrong?

No no, of course not, “trying” another human being is fine, but it’s only fine if you don’t talk about it- but if you don’t talk about it, you’re ashamed of it.

People cared way too much about things they shouldn’t have cared about. They didn’t care enough to understand. They liked the embarrassment they brought upon him, a vicious horde of kids chasing entertainment in a concrete block of learning. Except they weren’t learning what was meant to be learnt, he was trying to learn how to survive and they were trying to learn how to read a book without opening the pages. 

Even if he did do the things he said, was it really that bad?

Oh yeah, oh yes yes yes it was. Because if the book was just a book about racism, the papers would have been a lot easier to write. 


End file.
